Black Out
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Thump, thump. The odd noise persisted, as Katara's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. What-or who-was there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::: Hey!! This is my new story, which will be multi-chap. But no worries, I have ideas and are planning to at least update everyday or every other day. So. I'm glad if you're interested, and I hope I can hold your interest. Here it goes...enjoy!! I don't believe this is going to be romancy, so there are really no _pairings _besides the normal ones. End of show ones. And I may only mention those every once in a while, so don't worry. Enjoy(: --Regan. Of Phantom x Phan xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. **

**Inspiration: This idea just came to me....so, yeah. I'll let you know if I'm inspired by any more songs..hehe. ;) Oh! Maybe the Punk Goes Pop song...See You Again by Breathe Carolina...a little bit..just the first line, haha;) And just to let you know::I got the idea for the title of this story by staring at a bottle of white out....haha. And the rest just came, hence the name..it kinda fits..That's all I'm giving you guys. Sorry..;P**

**Oh, and just to let you know: I am finished with chapter 2's idea, so I WILL be posting it sooner than thought!! **

–

Katara was finished with her shower, and was brushing her long brown hair. Her mother's necklace was still on, for it never left her. Ever. Suddenly, she heard a long and deep swiping noise outside. Crinkling her brow, she shook it off and kept up her brushing.

Pulling her hair into her usual braid and 'loopies', she heard another longer and lower noise. It sounded like a ferocious vacuum cleaner. She opened the door a crack, and heard for the first time, since her mother's death, utter silence.

"Aang?" she said shakily. No response. But then she heard a giggle, and decided it to be Ty Lee's. Slightly reassured, she continued her routine. Dressing, brushing her teeth, and putting some clean spray on.

Finished, she felt the need to spend a few more minutes in the mirror and brush her knotty hair some more.

_Thump, thump._

That was odd...Katara never heard that noise before...

**_Thump, thump._**

Louder, now. Oh, no. What was going on?

**_THUMP! _**

What was that? Katara's heart was in her throat, and she heard a sudden bloodcurdling scream. She panicked, and looked to Momo, who was enjoying the steam from her shower on the seat.

"Momo, what is that?" she whispered, her voice a creaky and shaky mess. He muttered a slow and deep cackle, and looked to the door.

_Thump, thump. _

Oh, no. Was this a routine? Thoughts barely had time to form in her mind.

_**Thump, thump.**_

__What was she to do? Was someone in danger? Katara clasped her mom's necklace tightly.

_**THUMP!**_

And now, another spine-chilling and horrific scream came. This time, a male's.

_What was happening? _

The hair on her arms had long ago raised, and she now felt her neck hair raising straight up. Like daggers.

She couldn't wait any longer. No. She wouldn't stay here for what seemed like eternity.

_Thump, thump. _The odd noise persisted and Katara's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. Who-or what-was there?

She creaked the door open a tiny bit, and heard a stomp. Something was struggling.

_**What was happening? **_

__Scared beyond wit, Katara grabbed the nearest house-hold weapon.

Her razor.

Not knowing how to hold it, she grabbed it and stuck it in the air awkwardly.

Walking slowly but surely out of the steamy room, Katara's eyes bulged out of her head.

What she was was entirely inexplicable.

–

**A/N: If I don't say so myself, I think I developed that nicely...maybe. Please tell me what you think, your guesses on this story, suggestions...anything! Review, please!! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan**

**xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, everyone. It's Regan, and here is the second chapter of Black Out. I hope you're liking this story! Leave me a PM or review, anything if you have questions or suggestions. Or just leave a comment, please! Thanks for reading! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own A:TLA. **

**Inspiration: Wow, I always have these now..haha. Well:::I'll post this inspiration as it comes to me..hehe;) **

**EnJoY:)**

–

Heart in throat, pulse beating uncontrollably, hands shaking, body trembling, Katara stood there, motionless besides her trembling.

She never knew scare could blow so deep into your bones, slice your skin and heart so far.

Now she knew.

The figure before her, which she could only see half of.

A silhouette was enough for her...

A rabid looking smile, masochistic and irate. All at the same time. The half of the body completely stone-still, not moving an inch. Controlled under the ambiguous circumstances. Truthfully, the only thing for certain Katara knew now was this: She was petrified beyond repair.

She wished she could escape, get away from all of this, everything. Forget this ever happened. Little did she realize, what if her friends weren't there for that? Heart thumping, she did the only thing her body would let her.

Scream.

Scream so loud, so angry, and so earsplitting and thunderous, even the half of the face was slightly surprised.

"Better?" it asked. The voice. That voice. It hurt. Katara's ears felt like bleeding. It wasn't just raspy, but needy and sharp.

Scream.

Once more, she bellowed. And then, courage burning in her veins, she looked around. No blood. That was one good sign. Heh, it even hurt to think the word 'good.' Amazing how in one minute, her circumstances went from good old shower time to this. Fight for your life and your friends' lives time. Wow.

That was it?

All she could think was: Wow.

No...a better word?

Extraordinary.

Something no one's heard of.

"Better?" it rasped again.

"Where are they?" she demanded, voice thick with despise and hatred. Bloodthirstiness seeped into her voice...fake? Yes, but courage couldn't be faked. And that was one thing little Katara had. Something no one could take from her.

"Your little friends, little courageous one?" Once again, her ears hurt. But that pain was tiny compared to the pain in her heart and head. It thumped with the overwhelming circumstances of her life now.

"Yes!" she shouted in that ugly face. The _half _face.

"Ah."

"Shut up! Where are they!" she screamed. It saw her weakness.

"I will take your courage and flush it down the toilet in a second here," it threatened.

"You will and CAN NOT ever take my courage away. Never!" Suddenly, she decided to look up.

The ceiling was...odd.

Something was dripping from it....

Blood? No.

Water? No.

It was Earth. Her thoughts instantly darted to Toph.

"Toph?" she uttered, watching the ceiling nearly sink in.

–

**A/N: Okay, I know most hate 'cliffies' AKA cliff-hangers, but this is a mystery...and I really want to develop this nicely. Tell me your thoughts! Review! **

**-Thanks!**

**--Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan**

**xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again, everyone. Here, it is, the 3rd chapter of Black Out...Cliffie, you ask? Hmm, I'll think about it...LOL! Sorry, but it _is _a mystery. Thanks to everyone for reading this! I appreciate it!! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: Hmm.. Once again, I'll write them down throughout the chapter, for I'm sure I'll have some odd inspiration. Haha. Okay here it is: For this beginning, the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, really inspired me. **

**EnJoY:)**

–

Was it her? No,_ could _it be her?

"Toph?"she uttered again. More like a small cry of dumb hope...

**_CRASH! _**

Suddenly, a familiar smile popped up.

"Toph!" Her dumb hope had worked.

"Not for long," the silhouette uttered, the raspy voice crawling. Toph earthbent a humongous rock at him, trying to knock him out, probably. But with lightning speed, he dodged it miraculously. Toph didn't even look apprehensive, at all. She had a determined and unwavering expression on, only shooting glances at Katara once in a blue moon. Toph concentrated hard on flying rocks, hitting the target...but they weren't. The more that missed, the angrier and more determined Toph got. Suddenly, she shot him right in the half of the face that Katara could see.

"Toph!" Katara shouted, gleeful once again.

"Get up here, Water Baby," Toph demanded, pointing to a table that Katara could scoot over within the time the silhouette got up.

Quickly, Katara stepped over the 'body' that she realized now was indeed human...well, who didn't know that? But it was hard, more than abs, but _strong_. Stronger than...well, Aang.

Climbing onto the table, Toph lent Katara her hand, and together, they lifted up and Katara went onto the...roof, she now found, with Toph.

"Are you okay?" Toph breathed, shaking her arm and hands.

"Uhm, no, but are _you_?" Katara retorted. She clearly was not okay.

"I know, you're in some major shock, I can tell. You're really pale...and yeah, I guess I'm fine," she replied, letting her hand down on the roof.

"How did you aim so...impressively, ya know...being blind in all?" Katara asked.

"I felt the presence everywhere. No matter where I walked away from the house, it was a still presence that would never leave. I knew something was wrong. Usually when that happens, well power is in my name, right?" she joked. That's right: Toph was on a walk when Katara was in the shower.

"Oh! Since you were on your walk, you don't know where...the rest of the gaang is." Silence filled the air. Toph sighed.

"No."

The answer was expected, but still stung like a million bees.

"Maybe they're already out?" Katara suggested.

"Katara, get real. What are the chances of that? Really? If they're still in there, I don't know what much we can do," Toph snapped. Katara turned her glance down.

"Okay. I guess we need optimism. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this," Toph said, knuckled punching Katara. She nodded.

"What should we do?"

Silence...more and more of that utter silence...and then a light laugh filled the air, and Toph and Katara both knew the same thing. Whatever person or thing was inside, was now laughing in the front yard, running. Toward them.

"I thought you'd have known that," Toph said, the first time Katara ever heard utter helplessness in her voice.

–

**A/N: I know, I think that one was a little depressing, too. Toph:Helpless. The words don't really go together at all. But think of the circumstances, then rethink. I guess here, it fits..**

**Next chapter up soon! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review, please!! (:**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, here is another chapter of Black Out! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Heh, sorry, but I think this one's gonna be another cliffie! LOL! Well, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own A:TLA. **

**Inspiration: Ah, the good ol' inspiration..Let's see here...:::Linkin Park, mostly. :::Being outside and seeing the flowers, and those little puffy things you blow on and make a wish(; **

**eNjOy:)**

–

Toph looked sightlessly into Katara's eyes, not seeing, but knowing. Katara stared at her, and for a moment, they both felt the utter helplessness and vulnerability they were put under.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Toph said.

"No, do you?"

"No. Good, we're on the same page." Sarcasm relived.

"I know one thing. If we wait here, we're dead meat to the lion. We have to move!" Katara retorted, referring to the unknown human thing chasing them as a lion.

"Right," Toph said, jumping swiftly into the backyard.

"Toph! I can't do that!" Katara shouted down. Usually, she was intimidated by the fact she couldn't do things others could, but this was an emergency. She shouted it proudly.

"Yes, you can. I made little earth steps for you! Hurry it up, Water Baby!" Toph called. Slowly, Katara took large jumps down the 'stairs'.

"Good job," Toph said, emotionless.

"Tha-anks," Katara said, as if saying 'suure..'.

On they went, running into nowhere.

"I think if we can find at least a good hiding place, we may be able to out smart or out run him," Toph decided. She hated saying 'hide'. If there was one thing she learned over her childhood years, is that most of the time, you can't hide from your problems. Or run from them. You have to _deal _with them. But, she didn't want to worry Katara. Toph had and inkling that they might not be able to take him alone. Which was odd for the professional Earthbender.

"We have to run!" Toph said, running and making Katara keep up with her.

-

After about twenty minutes of straight running and no stopping, they finally came to a little divot in their land. (As the Avatar and Fire Lord, land around them was unclaimed, so they took it as their own.) The land was grassy, and the blue sky reflected oddly now. Darker and looking like storms. But even as the wind blew the dandelions and those white puffy flowers you make wishes on, the land remained calm and serene.

Katara picked up one, and wished for the only thing she wanted now.

_I wish for my friends to be okay, and for this to somehow find a happy ending. _

Toph stared sightlessly into the distance, thinking. Deep thought beckoned her, and she gave in. Possibilities scattered like the flowers...

"Toph, I hear something," Katara whispered, looking into the distance. The sun was about to set, and thunder cracked through the sky, warning them.

"I do, too."

"What should we do?" Katara said.

"Believe it or not, I think hiding would be best. Maybe we can lead him off track, throw some sticks and make him think it's movement from us, ya know? Then we can see if they're still at home," Toph decided, pulling Katara into some thick bushes. There was only one little eye-hole, and Toph occupied it. Either way, Katara didn't mind. She'd rather not see that threatening _thing _again.

"Shh," she muttered. Katara nodded. Toph pointed to some twigs, and motioned for her to throw them. Could she be that courageous? Could she do it? What if he was already looking here? Swallowing her doubts, Katara grabbed them, and put the full force of her hatred for this thing into it, throwing them long.

The human followed it, running quickly into the underbrush of woods. Toph motioned for her to follow, and they crawled the entire way, quickly as running, home.

-

"Ow!" Katara muttered as they rose in front of their house. Each girl had cuts as deep as the twigs on the ground on their hands, knees, shins, and legs. Toph wiped off the blood on some grass, and Katara bloodbent the cuts shut, and the blood away.

"Wow, you haven't used that in forever," Toph commented glumly.

"I don't like remembering the danger she put me through," Katara said simply, in a lower voice than usual. Sighing, Toph looked at her.

"We'd better get going."

-

In front of the house, Katara's mind was racing with thoughts, worries, and so many things, it had to be have been more than all of the flowers in the world. Taking a deep breath, Toph stood behind her.

"I can't see very well here. You have to lead this time," Toph said, following her.

That meant Katara had to hold the doorknob, open it.

That meant Katara had to see what was inside first.

That meant simply, Katara was overwhelmed with fear.

Apprehension washed over her, and all emotions suddenly died. Thoughts remained, but only one. The same thought over and over, to the pace of her heartbeat.

_Just be okay, just be okay, just be okay._

For her friends. Believe it or not, Katara didn't give a crud for her own life now. That was the least of her fears.

She creaked the door open slowly, a task she never thought would become so dangerous and risky.

Toph already felt what was inside.

But Katara had to see it.

–

**A/N: There it is. Cliffie, I know. Thanks for reading...and I just want to let you guys know::One, I do not own any inspirational songs or anything that gives me inspiration. Except of course, the real life events. And two, don't think too much horror here, because I do NOT write character deaths and never will. So, I hope that lets a little off of the readers' backs. Just wanted to let you know...There's not gonna be blood everywhere, or anything like that. I have my ideas. But, the suspense will most likely remain the same, so sorry about that. LOL! Thanks again for reading!! **

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Sorry this took a while, but it was Mother's Day, and then homework and things like that. Sorry! But, here it is! Haha. Soooo, enjoy and please review and PM me your thoughts!!! Thanks so much for everything!!**

**Enjoy!**

**--Regan of Phantom x Phan**

–

Disgust, horror, all of the above. Katara was struck motionless and silent. Thoughts were even delayed for a moment. The only thing playing in her heart now, was her wishing for the gaang to be with her again. The only time she ever felt so lonesome was when her mother died.

"..." Talking failed.

Inside...

The house...

Was...

"AHH!" Katara screamed, letting everything—thoughts, emotions—out. Toph's sightless eyes were downcast, solemn and almost scared.

"Toph! I don't know what to do!" Katara said.

Inside the house...

The man stood.

Grinning and walking toward Katara.

Toph's thoughts were completely the opposite of Katara's.

_It's over, isn't it? I never thought this was how my life would end. Never. _

She was pessimistic, but who wouldn't be?

"What do you want?" Toph screeched, stomping a hole in the earth she was stepping in. That was at least a decent way to release the stray pieces of anger.

Suddenly, Toph and Katara knew what she did.

She made him mad as ever.

Without talking, he ran forward, arm in the air as if it were a weapon.

"Toph, just know this: I love you guys like sisters and brothers," Katara muttered, giving up her run from the human. Running never solves anything. She was...done. But, her mom told her to never give up, right?

"_Katara?" _

"_Yes, mommy?" _

"_Darling, you're only six. Don't try too hard to jump farther than Sokka. He simply has more experience." _

"_Awh, but, mom! I want to beat him! I know I can, I know I can!" _

"_Honey, you're completely right. I didn't know you wanted it so bad. Keep practicing, bud. You know you can do absolutely anything you want, and no one can stop you. Not even the Fire Nation, not even the most powerful people in the world. Always keep trying, never give up." _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what, Mommy?!" _

"_Katara? What is it?"_

"_I beat Sokka at jumping!" _

"_See? I told you! Never give up, ever." _

Adrenaline rushed again into Katara's veins, and she was determined.

"It won't end like this," she muttered to herself, not knowing how she'd help, or anyone else. She just knew, that some way, some how, she would not end like this. Never. Not even if it took every ounce of energy in her waterbending body.

"HAA-RAAAGH!" A scream, clearly showing effort, came from behind them. Suddenly, Katara was on the ground in their bushes, and Toph was beside her, standing since she felt him coming.

"ARGH!" The human was in a headlock, struggling.

"AANG!" Katara screamed, rising and wiping the blood off her scarred knees.

"URRGH!" Aang shoved the man's head into the light, and now, all three of the little group saw for the first time, who it was.

–

**A/N: I know, I picked a wonderful place to end, huh? I am SO sorry this is so late. I just never had the time or will recently. Things come up. But it's here now, and since I'm back on the ball, I promise to make the next chapter and have it up soon! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Especially Silvereyes12 and ell25!! I love hearing your suggestions!**

**Thanks again so much for reading, and I hope you're enjoying this. **

**Hmm...I have to think now....**

**Review!**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**; ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey again you guys! Yes, finally a chapter up soon enough! Thanks once again to all my readers, alerters, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate them! I think in this one, the story really kinda takes a turn...yeah, definitely. LOL! Sorry for all the suspense piled in here, too...hehe. Review! Enjoy! Just so you all know::This took a WHOLE lot of brain-racking just to think this up...so, I really hope you like this! It took a lot, and I think after the many changes I made to some of my original ideas, it is pretty good. Tell me your opinions, please!! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Inspiration: Heh, I skipped this title for a while before...well! It's back! :::Apologize by Silverstein on the Punk Goes Pop CD. It made a lot of sense, because the main line is _It's too late, to apologize, it's too late. _I don't own that, either. Just read on! You'll see what I mean. **

–

_Are you serious? _

_What?! I thought...no, I didn't think._

_What in the world of The Fire Nation's rule? Oh, wait. WHAT IN THE NAME OF PEACE? _

Those were just some of the thoughts running through the small group's heads. Surprise, astonishment, and more than likely a slight tinge of fear. Everyone had thought that...he had disappeared. Not only that, but everyone like him...followers, leaders, and the people just along for the ride. The innocent, then the evil. He—evil.

"Ozai?" Aang said, his voice rising more than he intended. Then, suddenly, the group heard footsteps inside the house...

Aang ran inside to see who it was, therefore handing Ozai over to Toph to hold down on the ground...and that she did.

"Who's there?" Aang shouted throughout the house. He airbent himself forward, and found...a Fire Nation guard. You know, the ones who wore half shirts, big knives and chains. The more dangerous ones...more dangerous than the firebending ones.

Aang grunted in effort as he half dragged the man outside to kneel side by side with...Ozai. Aang had to think the name with disgust, hatred, but in a way, some type of peace.

"What—are you here for?" Toph spat. Ozai shook his raggedy hair once, and looked to Aang.

"I heard it was that Avatar's birthday soon...," the guard said.

"Your name?" Aang demanded.

"Wi-Lao. Just call me Lao."

"Whatever your name is, just let Ozai talk. What? Are you at a loss for words now, you idiot?" Toph decided against saying worse, for it looked bad to fight with words when their power was so much more.

"What do you want?" Ozai said, glaring at the blind girl.

"More like what do _you _want? Snooping around here?" Aang said, causing Ozai to divert his eyes toward Aang. It was weird how such a creature like him could even have the advantage of eyes.

"Like Wi-Lao said, we heard it was your birthday...sucker. Power is more than power." Worthless words.  
"You're saying you came here to say happy birthday? No, I'm serious. How did you get out anyway?" Aang demanded more.

"One: Maybe I did. Two: I was out therapy walking for stupidity's sake, and I ran off. Okay? So, here's more about power for you. You may think I have given up, but guess what, little boy? I didn't," Ozai spat. Then, with a terrible kick of his shin he made Toph lose her grip and fall to the ground. Katara was still shocked silent and awestruck, so Ozai continued his kick to her.

But, Katara didn't take it.

She caught his foot mid-kick.

"You think that's how you're gonna do it? Uh, no!" She grunted in effort and had Ozai on the floor in one swift moment.

"I wasn't going to, but I guess I have to, now," he muttered. The guard loosened Aang's grip, helped Ozai up, and quickly, but swiftly Ozai threw something small and circular into the air right above the tip of their house. Aang realized what it was...possibly too late.

He flung his staff out, and flew up, trying to retrieve the bomb.

Almost there...

One more inch, and...

Katara whimpered, and Toph kept her head on her knees in pain.

Someone came...

"Zuko?" Katara said, peering into the distance.

Toph looked up, and saw the horrific scene of...reunion.

Zuko glared into his father's eyes, and muttered one thing.

"Hopefully, this is the last time I'll ever see you again."

The pair stood there, glaring, before Aang had one more centimeter, and...

–

**A/N: Okay, tell me the truth. Was it a good idea to bring Ozai back? **

**I know, more cliffies! But, I wanted this to be more action filled, and then the suspense to come at the end, you know? **

**Okay, if you didn't get my inspiration...here it is...**

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late.**_

**As if the only thing they expected was for Ozai to say sorry, but he wasn't. I really wanted to capture his lowness and utter hatred for the gaang here. **

**Hope I did good, and I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan. **

**Xx-Review!-xX **

**( ; **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey again, guys! Believe it or not, I could not WAIT to write this chapter. I think I added enough of the action and suspense. So, I hope you guys enjoy this! And remember: I do NOT write Character Deaths. Nope, don't think I ever will. ENJOY! (;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: Music! 'Remember The Name' by Fort Minor, and lots others! Don't own them. **

–

**_BOOM._**

_**BOOM-BOOM.**_

_**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM.**_

****Katara bit her nails. She was worried beyond mind.

_Was Aang okay?_

Toph lifted her head up just to see if the Avatar was going to reemerge. Hope hurt.

The pain that encased Toph's shins and legs was unbearable, but she had to do something. She_ had _to.

Silently, she bent Earth blocks into steps where Aang should emerge. Katara's nails were gone.

Then, the moment they all were waiting for...

There!...

Came....

Aang!

He flew out, bomb in hand, charred fingers, but fine and happy.

"You think that's all it takes to hurt us? No. Think again, Ozai." Katara had tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

"Aang!" Toph and Katara shouted simultaneously.

Meanwhile, nearby Zuko and his dad were having a match-off. The one Zuko needed.

Wi-Lao had run off, but someone else had caught him...Sokka and Suki! Mai and Ty Lee ran alongside them.

"What's going on?" Mai demanded to Ozai.

"Oh, little girl. Son, is this your girlfriend?" he cooed evilly.

"I am not a little girl!" she shouted in his face.

"I am not your son! By blood? It doesn't matter! I am nothing like you! And I never will be! Mai, step away. I'm about to take _his _honor away," Zuko said.

"Zuko! You don't need to do this. You've had your honor all along, don't you know?" Mai argued.

"Yes, but so has he."

"No! He lost his honor after the war!"

"Not with me, Mai. I know there are people out there who still _respect _him. I will not let that happen anymore. Step away, please, Mai." Zuko was nearly begging now.

"Listen to him, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" she shouted, throwing one swift dagger in his direction and walking away backward.

"So many things unfinished no one thought about, huh?" Ozai said to his 'son'.

"Everyone thought of this but you," Zuko spat. And, with one swift and quick lightning strike, he had Ozai on the ground, scared stiff.

"Just realize you can't fire bend or what?" Zuko demanded, towering over the cowering Ozai.

"No."

"Think you're better and more powerful than us?"

"No."

But, it wasn't the lightning that made Ozai crumble. It was the look in his son's eyes.

"You. The look in your eyes...it looked like the fierce Avatar!" he shouted.

"So?" Zuko said, throwing his arms up.

"You are my son, and you should be on my side!"

"Not for long, _father_." With that, Zuko dragged him by his arm into the carriage that was waiting. A neighbor had gotten Ozai's keeper, Zuko fired them and got a new one..all in the matter of minutes.

"See ya, _daddy_," Zuko cooed. The only thing Ozai could do was glare.

And we all know how powerful that is.

Katara, still in tears, was healing Aang's hands, which had stopped the bomb from an even bigger explosion.

She was also healing Toph at the same time, who had a major bleeding line on her legs. It was also a little bruised. The summer heat and wind blew through her hair, tears being dried.

Who knew the world could be so cruel?

Zuko stood a little ways off, watching the carriage go far away, far far away into a more secure mental hospital that wouldn't ever let his father out. Ever. Not even on walks.

Sokka and Suki were hugging and conversing briefly with each other.

"Are you okay?" Sokka whispered to her. They were standing on the curb.

"Yes, are you?" Sokka nodded. Together, they walked over to Zuko.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, patting his shoulder.

Suddenly, a smile encased Zuko's lips.

"I've never been better in my life. Guys! This isn't a time for mourning! We're all back together again! And we're all okay. Think about it," Zuko said to them all. Suddenly, Toph smiled.

"You're right, for once, Fire Head. Although I'm still kinda pained now."

Aang nodded.

"My hands actually feel better, though. Thanks, Katara!" he said. She nodded and kissed his lips.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked once more.

"Yes," everyone answered at different times, examining themselves.

"Well, then. How about we go for some tea to talk about what happened, then we can have a builder fix this up?" Katara suggested, eying their house.

"What about us doing it?" Sokka said.

"Yes! That'd be nice. Plus, it's nice out," Suki agreed.

"Okay. Sounds good."

With that, they walked off to the nearby tea shop, willing to talk about past events. Little did they all know, sometimes problems take a while to resolve. And in this case, they weren't even over.

_Wait! _Toph thought to herself. _Where is that stupid guard? _

–

**A/N: Okey dokey, there it is! I hope you liked that chapter. I wanted peace with some more suspense...a little. I didn't want to throw a whole other case of events yet, so I decided just to end with that. The next chapter will be up soon! Maybe subscribing to an alert would work. You never know when I'll update. Sorry this chapter was a little short, but it summed everything up and I think ended this thought. LOL. Well, expect it up soon! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xx-Review-xX**

**Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**(; **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I had some other things to juggle. So many ideas for random one-shots in the Danny Phantom section, and now soooo many Avatar ones flowing around in there. I swear, if I could just sit down and write, I'd be set for hours upon hours on end...I should do that..LOL! I probably don't have the time...lol. Well, here it is! Enjoy! Review! Have Fun! LOL! Random.**

**Inspiration: Songs, music, the usual...and some brain-storming, as well.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...if I did, well...let's not go there. I'll be rambling forever!**

**ENJOY!(:**

–

It seemed to Katara that every single mind shattering and heart breaking part of this whole _thing, _she always just wanted to black out and forget it ever happened. Have everything back to normal, and just _live _again.

"So, first of all: where did you guys go? And did you send Toph?" Katara questioned.

"Okay, I'll explain our story, and you explain yours'," Aang said, pointing to the gaang.

"Deal," Toph muttered.

"Well, when we noticed something moving in the yard, we went out to investigate. But then, the figure moved inside, so the only chance we had to do was run. So, we waited for awhile, but nothing happened. Little did we know, Katara was missing.

"So, we continue on our little trudge of wondering, and then suddenly, Toph has an idea. Then, skillfully and mysteriously, she disappears, claiming she had a brilliant idea," Aang said.

"Which it was! Anyway, I came to Katara, and you guys know what happened from there," Toph finished. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"So, what should we do if _that _ever happens again?" Sokka asked.

"It won't....but, I guess it's alright just to be safe, right?" Suki agreed.

"Correct, definitely. I guess our meeting spot, no matter what happens, is in the basement, behind the couch." Everyone laughed at Aang's response.

"Agreed," Suki giggled.

Iroh nodded, and Mai and Zuko looked like they were amused.

"So, what do we do now? After a near catastrophe?" Zuko mused.

"Ooh! I know! Swimming!" Toph called.

"It's really not that hot out the-" Zuko began.

"Who cares?" Katara said, more than willing to jump into their pool...it was warm, anyway.

–

"This is so fun!" Katara said, splashing about everyone around her.

"Agreed," Aang said.

"But this needs one more thing...for me, at least, to be happy," she said again.

"What?"

With a giggle, Katara splashed Aang hard in the face, but not in the eyes, beacause everyone knew how he hated that.

"Ooh! Katara—you are in for it, bud!" he called, running away.

Aang came back with the hose.

Katara screamed in delight and hope at the same time, while he squirted the rest of the gaang as she ran behind their slide.

"Oh, Aang-y! Bet you can't catch me!" she called slowly.

Then, suddenly, Aang ran back around the side of the slide, hose in hand.

"I'm not gonna spray you," he said calmly.

"What? Why not?" she asked, confused, her head cocked.

"Because I want to tell you something," he uttered, as the rest of the gaang sprayed, splashed, and swam around each other.

"What is it?" Katara muttered in a lower, more serious tone.

Aang came closer, and whispered this in her ear.

"I love you."

Then, as her cheeks blushed and she kicked her foot up behind her, he sprayed her in a dousing, long, cold array of water.

"You, too, Aang," she said, kicking water from the pool at him.

Together, as a couple, they looked into the pool.

The gaang splashing around, having a blast, even Mai and Zuko.

And so, the new couple jumped in together, hand in hand.

So, I suppose sometimes catastrophes end...well.

Love makes it through even the tiniest bumps in the road.

–

**A/N: Okay, well, me being a Kataang shipper, I loved the ending, but I think I got a little off-topic. Sorry, guys...any questions? Leave it in a review, please, or PM! Oh, and sorry bout the Kataang...I know some of you don't like that ship, and I promised to be mainly neutral in this story, but habit came...LOL. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed that! And thanks so much to all of you who stuck with me through this whole thing. This story was amazingly nice to write, and it's all because of you guys. Thanks!**

**BLACK OUT IS OFFICIALLY DONE. **

**THANKS to everyone who reviewed, PM, and/or encouraged me to finish this. Thanks!**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**3 **


End file.
